Que pequeño el mundo es
by Yuko Minako
Summary: Sakura Haruno, estudiante ejemplar, como es de esperarse una completa perdedora, Sasuke Uchiha, el más popular, mueve una montaña con un chasquido de dedos. Dos polos opuestos, obligados a cruzarse. ¿Que deparará el destino para estos dos?
1. Capítulo 1

Hola hola hola, que tal, les traigo un fan fic SasuSaku, les prometo tratar de montar un montón de comedia y de no hacerlo demasiado cursi. Desde Ecuador, escribe para ustedes Maria José Ubillus, Aquí les va:

Capítulo 1_Malos Augurios

-Maldito sol…- Refunfuñó.

Vaya mañana para más tranquila, poco usual, casi de mal augurio, el sol se colaba entre las cortinas acariciando su tez blanca y pálida, el despertador aún no sonaba, tal vez no lo había programado el día anterior pero aún no daban las 06:30, así que no había problema en prolongar sus movimientos. Tenía una pierna colgando fuera de la cama, su pijama se había trepado dejando ver su pantorrilla, la blusa arrugada enseñando la espalda, sus cabellos desordenados tapando su rostro y la sabana desordenada tapando casi nada de su cuerpo.

-No puedo con mi vida Totoro- Le dijo al gato acostado frente a ella mientras pestañeaba lentamente tratando de despabilarse, lo miró fijamente un rato sin pensar en nada, lo acarició un poco y este empezó a ronronear. Era un gato muy gordo.

Hundió su cabeza en la almohada conteniendo la respiración y cuando ya no pudo más la levantó tomando una bocanada de aire, al mismo tiempo se impulsó con las manos adoptando posición de sirena, miró el poster de The Beatles frente a ella durante unos segundos y se dejó caer como soldado sin energías sobre la cama haciendo que Totoro se incomodara por el movimiento buscando sus piernas para hacerse bulluco.

-Totoro no me ayudas en absoluto- Dijo ahogadamente con la cara en la almohada, se volteó logrando que Totoro brincara a la mecedora junto a la ventana, respiró profundo, y en un dos por tres ya estaba fuera de las sabanas con los pies en las pantuflas. Caminó hacia el armario, lo abrió, pasó su mano sobre las prendas ordenadas por color tomando una blusa de botones color amarilla, y tomó automáticamente un pantalón caqui perfectamente doblado y planchado guardado en el tercer cajón de la cómoda junto al estante de libros, colocó la ropa sobre la cama y se encaminó a darse una ducha. Ya daban las 06:10.

-Buenos días- Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la planta baja sin recibir un saludo de vuelta como de costumbre –Si algún día me contestaras sería fantástico- Le dijo a Totoro que la seguía por doquier ronroneando y cruzándosele entre las piernas. Vivía sola, eran ella y Totoro, o bueno, así era la mayor parte del tiempo, no era huérfana, sus padres no eran personas de muchos ingresos, pero se las arreglaban para mantener a su familia, viajaban mucho por negocios por lo que Sakura había crecido en un ambiente solitario, arreglándoselas con la cocina y los quehaceres de la casa. Tostó pan y se lo comió con algo de jugo de naranja el cual ya sabía un poco amargo, llevaba varios días ahí, no hacía mayor cosa, sabía que si cocinaba algo más elaborado debía lavar los platos, como odiaba lavar los platos.

-Bueno malcriado, es hora de que me vaya- Dijo mientras se colocaba los zapatos ayudándose con el índice, eran unos sneakers blancos, aburridos, igual que ella, las medias rosadas se dejaban ver a la altura de sus tobillos, se colgó la mochila al hombro dirigiéndose a la puerta, tomó las llaves colgadas junto al retrato familiar, y al mismo tiempo le hechó un vistazo al espejo del hall, no le gustaba lo que veía, siempre decía que le daba igual, pero en realidad no le gustaba, esos lentes negros de marcos gruesos, sus ojos verdes pasaban desapercibidos, el cabello largo y negro, agarrado en una cola de caballo con una liga gruesa y poco llamativa, su rostro pálido, sin color, sin gracia.

Pero no le importaba, pensaba, no era como todas esas idiotas, las creídas, las huecas, ella era inteligente, lo sabía, estaba segura de eso, no necesitaba de imagen para triunfar en la vida, las apariencias eran para los inútiles, por eso ella pasaba desapercibida, no necesitaba ser popular ¿para qué? Que estupidez, pertenecer a un club, tener una pandilla, un grupo de amigas cotorras que te digan que los zapatos que llevaste ya los habías usado el martes, ¡JA! Que alegría tener cerebro, que alegría tener buen gusto musical, que alegría no ser popular, que alegría ser la mejor del instituto, que alegría no tener que gastar en ropa a la moda, que alegría no tener responsabilidades con los sentimientos de las personas, que alegría no tener que preocuparse por un hombre, que alegría, que alegría ser una loser, eso es, Sakura Haruno es una loser, aunque diga que no le importa, es una loser, ella es como el extintor, todo el mundo sabe que está ahí pero nadie lo toma en cuenta, eso es ella, un extintor, ¡Pero los extintores son importantes! ¡Sí señor! Cuando hay un incendio lo necesitan, justo como ella, Sakura tenía encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo con los otros estudiantes solo cuando llegaban los exámenes, todos se acercaban a última hora a pedirle ayuda con todo el parcial al cual no le habían prestado atención en absoluto ¿Qué si los ayudaba? Pues sí ¿Por qué no? De todas maneras, cuando explicas prácticas más, no iba en contra de su ética ni de sus reglas de vida, solo estaba practicando eso era todo, al fin y al cabo la que ganaba más era ella, eso estaba bien.

-Te veo al almuerzo gordinflón- Le dijo mientras lo acariciaba en cuclillas –Deséame suerte- Cerró la puerta se marchó. Ya daban las 6:30

Sonó el timbre, ya era hora de ir a clase, por supuesto Sakura ya estaba en el aula desde temprano, jamás llegaba tarde a clase.

-Buenos días Sa-Ku-Ra- Le dijo burlonamente una estudiante –Vaya, parece que tu frente crece más y más cada día, vamos a tener que hacerle un monumento.

-¿Un monumento? Un monumento habría que hacerle a tu estupidez Ino idiota, apuesto a que no sabes ni lo que significa la palabra monumento ¿Por qué no te vas con tu grupo de zorritas hijas de la mismísima gran puta que las parió a hablar de hombres o cosas así? Que para eso es para lo único que les funciona el cacahuate que tienen por cerebro, deja de poner tanta energía en fastidiar que luego no te queda para pensar.- Pensó, no respondió en absoluto, aquella sarta de insultos perfectamente estructurada se había quedado atorada en su garganta, no tenía el valor para responder, nunca lo había hecho, menos a Ino Yamanaka, la obviamente porrista y chica más popular del instituto, era rubia, alta, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, siempre a la moda y con muchos amigos.

"Dichosos los ojos que lo ven, ahí venía, Sasuke Uchiha, pareciera que los mismísimos ángeles cantaran cuando entra al salón, maldito infeliz, ese cabello negro que hace juego con sus ojos fríos y sexys, su ropa que combinaba con todo su ser, su cuerpo moldeado por Dios y su actitud de "me vale todo" que lo convertía en la codicia de cualquier mujer que se topase con él. Maldito Uchiha, tan solo verlo hace que te conviertas en gelatina, ¿PERO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO? Concéntrate Sakura ¿hombres? No sirven para nada, solo son un estorbo, pero es que él… Él no es un hombre ¡ÉL ES UN DIOS! "Pensaba a gritos nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza con desesperación.

-Buenos días niñas- Al oír esto todos los alumnos tomaron sus puestos.

-Espero que hayan tenido unas bonitas vacaciones bla bla bla, ya saben, algunos alumnos se han quejado de mi falta de ánimos así que la rectora me ha ordenado que haga algo diferente para integrarlos- Decía mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio -Nos presentaremos uno por uno empezando por mí, mi nombre es Kakashi, mi apellido no importa porque no los voy a aceptar en Facebook- Se escucharon alaridos alumnas, Kakashi era el profesor más joven y guapo, no de todo el instituto, de TODOS y absolutamente TODOS los institutos –Mi edad no importa no tiene que ver con mi enseñanza, y doy clase aquí, ahora ustedes, empezando de atrás adelante-

Así empezaron todos los alumnos a presentarse, uno por uno, llegando al último puesto.

-Mi nombre es…- Se escucharon gritos femeninos que no lo dejaban continuar.

-Señoritas por favor, dejen a su humilde compañero culminar con su presentación para poder continuar esta clase con mi conciencia tranquila-

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 19 años, me gustan los deportes y mi pasatiempo es ser popular- Dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos frunciendo el ceño mientras una sonrisita orgullosa se salía de lado.

"Maldito orgulloso engreído desgraciado Uchiha, maldito seas por tu perfección y tu boca perfecta y esos labios tan besables y esa mirada tan penetrante y esa voz tan densa y sensual, maldito seas porque puedes usar fundas de basura como ropa y de todas maneras verte perfecto, maldito seas por tenerme así, maldito seas por inundar mis pensamientos, maldito seas por todo, maldito seas UCHIHA, ¡MALDITO SE…"

-¿Haruno? -

-¿Uh? OH, ¡SÍ PROFESOR!- Gritó Sakura despertando de sus pensamientos haciendo caer las cosas de su pupitre, evocando las risas de sus compañeros y la burla de él, de Sasuke, haciéndole sonrojarse de vergüenza.

-¿Y la respuesta es…?-

-1958 Profesor- Respondió la reina de las losers, coronando el pastel respondiendo correctamente, no podía hacer menos que contestar bien para cagar más su imagen.

-Correctísimo Haruno, correctísimo- Recalcó Kakashi escribiendo la fecha en el pizarrón

Los alumnos seguían burlándose mientras se veía obligada a recoger sus chucherías regadas por el suelo.

"Lápiz, plumas, liquidpaper, sacapuntas, 12 marcadores, 24 colores, goma en barra..." todo estaba, colocó todo dentro de la cartuchera, todo estaba menos… "EL BORRADOR" gritó en sus pensamientos mientras buscaba desesperada por todo el piso, y es que no era cualquier borrador, era un borrador con forma de gatito gordito y corazones que decía "neko lover 4ever" con letras feas y moradas que había comprado solo porque se parecía a Totoro, el borrador digno de una loser, no podía dejar que nadie lo viera, sería un doble K.O. a su día. Se agachó buscando desesperadamente con la mirada, empezó a gatear con el trasero levantado mirando por debajo de cada una de las bancas, se detuvo y lanzó una mirada de 180° "AHÍ ESTÁ" seis bancas más adelante, empezó a gatear un poco apresurada, ya casi llegaba, extendió su mano para tomarlo, pero le habían ganado.

4ever -¿Neko amante? -

"No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasándome, por lo que más quieras Dios, por favor, no me hagas esto, no soy una asesina, no soy una delincuente, nunca he matado a ningún ser vivo, las cucarachas no cuentan ¿verdad? No le he hecho daño a nadie, no puedes castigarme de esta manera, por favor…" Pensaba Sakura mientras temblaba y sudaba de los nervios, empezó a subir su cabeza lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos ojos negros y penetrantes, pues ni más ni menos, era Sasuke Uchiha, sentado en la sexta banca justo en donde su borrador de gatito gordito con corazones había caído, estaba segura de algo, la vida no la quería en lo más mínimo, estaba siendo castigada por sus antepasados, debieron ser asesinos o narcotraficantes.

Sakura frunció el ceño en señal de desesperación y solo podía gesticular cosas como "eh y uhm" Sasuke botó otra de esas sonrisas mata pasiones de lado, jugó con el borrador entre sus dedos y lo lanzó como Michael Jackson lanza la moneda en el video de Smoth Criminal haciendo que este caiga directamente en el tacho de basura.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Sonó la campana, dejándola incapacitada mentalmente de gesticular palabra alguna, Sasuke hizo caso omiso a sus reacciones, simplemente salió disparado al igual que todos los demás alumnos al oír el timbre.

"No puede ser, Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, él, Sasuke Uchiha, ME MIRÓ" dijo Sakura mientras retrocedía como cangrejo apoyándose en la pared "Él, me sonrió" ¿Borrador? ¿Qué borrador? Sakura no recordaba ni si quiera que estaba en el piso, Sasuke Uchiha le había mirado.

"OH POR DIOS, SASUKE UCHIHA TE MIRÓ SAKURA, TE MIRÓ, esto debe ser un sueño" Se pellizcó "AUCH, no, no es un sueño, en verdad pasó, Sakura, él te miró, sí él te miró" Seguía pensando mientras tomaba el autobús. "Esto es cosa del destino, tiene que ser, si no, ¿PARA QUÉ? La vida me sonríe por primera vez, debe ser" Abrió la puerta de su casa, subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación, se tiró a la cama y se sacó los zapatos sin usar las manos. "Sakura, él te miró, en serio, él lo hizo, de todas las personas que podían haberte mirado, él lo hizo" Seguía repitiendo en su cabeza mientras miraba el techo.

-Totoro, tuve suerte hoy, esto es mal augurio, algo malo debe de pasarme- Totoro solo se limitaba a ronronear y masajear con sus patas los muslos de Sakura –El karma me castigará en cualquier momento- Se sacudió, y se dio una ducha. –Totoro, iré por un helado, no te llevo porque de todos modos tus papilas gustativas no perciben lo dulce- Totoro maulló y se estiró sobre la cama. –Pero helado de Yogurt eh, no creas que no pienso en continuar mi vida saludable-

Una vez llegó a la heladería pidió el mismo helado de siempre del mismo tamaño de siempre, pagó con el billete de la misma cantidad de siempre y se sentó en el mismo asiento de siempre "Jamás me cansaré del helado sabor a fresa" Pensaba, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Escuchó gritar, vio en todas direcciones tratando de hallar la fuente de la voz, acto seguido sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda, se le subieron los colores al rostro al sentir que la besaban en la mejilla.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí-

Sakura volteó y al ver el rostro del atacante se sintió aliviada.

-¡Naruto! Eres tú idiota, casi me matas del susto- Dijo abrazándolo.

-Como siempre tan amable, gentil y femenina Sakura- Le respondió correspondiendo el abrazo.

Naruto Uzumaki, era el estereotipo del payaso de cualquier grupo de amigos, su cabello era rubio cenizo, sus ojos azules marinos, su piel bronceada y su cuerpo era digno de un atleta aunque no lo fuese, él, era mochilero y lo más importante, era el único amigo y primo de Sakura, dirán que no se parecen en nada, pero aclarar eso es otra historia.

-Hace meses que no te veía, por lo visto acabas de llegar- Le dijo señalando la mochila gigante en su espalda

-Sip- Respondió mientras lamía el helado de fresa

-¡OYE ESE ES MI HELADO! ¡DELINCUENTE!- Gritaba Sakura mientras le propinaba un fuerte pellizco en la oreja

-ayayayayayayayyy Sakura-chan, lo siento, lo siento- Se quejaba Naruto

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?-

-El tiempo que me permitan quedarme- Le respondió el rubio guiñándole el ojo con pillería

-Lo sé, lo sé, eres bienvenido en mi casa, lo sabes muy bien, tenemos cuartos de sobra- Le respondió Sakura recuperando su helado mientras le sonreía

-Esa cara es la que me gusta, con una sonrisa radiante la boca embarrada de helado- Sakura se sonrojó de vergüenza, Naruto idiota, siempre sabía cómo hacerla quedar mal, pero lo quería, era su mejor amigo, jamás podría dejar de aguantarle sus idioteces.

Por supuesto, volvieron a casa de Sakura juntos.

-Ya sabes dónde están los cuartos, ve y deja tus cosas donde te plazca-

-Durmiré cuntigu Sukura-chun- Le dijo con los labios apretados haciendo el ademán de darle un beso

-BAAAAKAAAAAA- Gritó Sakura mientras le pegaba una patada

-JAJAJAJAJA No cambias Sakura, sigues igual de bestia- Se rio a carcajadas –Descuida, me quedaré en la habitación de siempre-

Sakura preparaba la cena, Naruto veía la televisión y Totoro se lamía la entrepierna.

"Qué bueno que llegó Naruto, aunque sea me distraigo con sus idioteces, ya lo extrañaba al idiota este" Pensaba mientras revolvía en un bol la ensalada.

-Sakura, te ves bien fea con ese delantal jajajajajaja- Le gritó desde la sala Naruto

Din-don

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestarle con un insulto o algún golpe, el timbre sonó, ya eran las 06:27, nadie la visitaba, ni si quiera los vecinos ¿Quién podría ser?

"OH SÍ, la peluca para hacer cosplay que pedí por e-bay" Pensó Sakura secándose las manos en el delantal, se arregló un poco el cabello, lo llevaba suelto con una diadema recogiendo sus mechones de la cara.

-Por cierto primis hermosis- Decía Naruto mientras Sakura caminaba hacia la puerta

-Tengo un amigo que me pidió un favor-

-¿Ah sí? Qué bueno- respondía sin pensar, mientras se acercaba a la puerta, ella estaba feliz, pensando en lo hermoso que quedaría su cosplay de Zelda para la próxima convención

-Sí, es que, verás, él se peleó con sus padres y huyó de casa, así que le dije que podía quedarse con nosotros, le dije que dijiste que sí, aunque no sabía se dirías que sí, pero igual lo dije, así que no sé, es que yo pues, no sé, ya sabes, porque lo vi muy desesperado, pero igual te pregunto, ¿está bien verdad?-

-Sí, sí, sí, perfecto Naruto- Le respondió Sakura sonriendo sin pensar, mientras abría la puerta de entrada –Buenas nocheeeeeeeees- Le dijo al visitante.

-Sakura-Chaaaaan, eres la mejoooor ¡muchas gracias Sakura! ¡De veras!- Gritaba Naruto mientras se le guindaba del cuello

-Buenas noches-

"Esperen, esa voz…"

-Oh… ¡HERMANO-tebyo! Pasa pasa, justo en este momento hablábamos de ti- Gritaba Naruto mientras hacía pasar al visitante.

-Ya casi está la cena, tú ponte cómodo, que ya todos estamos enterados de tu situación trágica dolorosa y dura con tus padres, ve y escoge la habitación que quieras, eres bienvenido- Decía Naruto enseñándole la casa con mucho entusiasmo

-Muchas Gracias por recibirme- Respondió el muchacho sin inmutarse, tenía una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sostenía su maletín con ropa

"NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER NO PUEDE SER NO PUEDE SER NO PUEDE SER NPOUEDE SER NPO SDESER NOP OJREDER NOSPDOFIAUWEPF" Sakura estaba congelada, seguía parada en la puerta mirando al infinito.

-¿Sakura?- Preguntaba Naruto mientras la tocaba con un palito

-¿SAKURA?- Naruto la agitaba de los hombros, Sakura, no respondía, le salía espuma por la boca y tenía los ojos en blanco

"ERROR DE ERRORES DE ERRORES DE ERRORES DE ERRORES ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR-ERRORES"

Sakura dejó de funcionar.

-Sakura, Sakura… Sakura- Se escuchaba una voz distante

"¿Quién me está llamando?"

-Sakura, Sakura ... -

"Esa voz, es muy familiar…"

-Sakura-tebyo, ¡despierta!-

"Naruto… esa es la voz de Naruto" Pensaba mientras abría los ojos poco a poco

-¡SAKURA! ¡Nos tenías preocupados-tebyo!- Reclamaba Naruto mientras lloraba y la ventilaba con un abanico.

-Naruto, eres tú-

-¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritó sollozando -¡PERDÓNAME! Todo esto es por mi idiotez ¿Verdad? Yo te quiero Sakura de veras, como familia Sakura- Gritaba Naruto melodramáticamente mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de la Haruno

-¡YA CÁLMATE NARUTO!- Le respondió propinándole un coñazo en la cabeza

-Qué bueno que ya estés bien- Dijo reclamando el Rubio mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

"Todo ha sido una pesadilla, vaya, debo estar volviéndome loca, Sakura, una vez más, este es el fruto de tus esfuerzos involuntarios por alcanzar el máximo nivel de perdedora" Pensó para sí misma.

-La cena está lista- Sonó una voz densa y…

"Sexy ..."

Sakura giró su cabeza lentamente temblando cada parte de su ser hasta la punta del meñique para encontrarse con esos ojos negros y penetrantes, no era el señor de las pelucas, no era el cartero, no era un vecino pidiendo azúcar, no, de todas las personas en la faz de la tierra, de todas las personas en la ciudad, de todas las personas tenía que ser él.

"Sasuke Uchiha ..."

-¡Qué bueno-tebyo!- Exclamó Naruto saltando el mueble de la sala.

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2_Eres otra persona.**

-Vaya fuerza para alguien que luce tan débil-

"SAKURA, nos está hablando Sasuke Uchicha, U – CHI – HA, has algo, ALGOOOOOO T.T"

-Eh, yo… yo- Decía titubeando mientras buscaba los lentes entre las almohadas

-¡Pero qué bien huele! Sasuke, ya puedes conseguir marido-tebyo-

-Cállate y come-

-Yo también te quiero Sasukito- Respondió sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro

-¡Eh tú! Vendrás a comer ¿o te vas a desmayar de nuevo?- Preguntó el pelinegro

"SAKURA TE ESTÁ HABLANDO, TE ESTÁ HABLANDO *cachetada* REACCIONA MUJER"

-Ehh, no, si… sí, eh, sí, ahí voy-

-¡DELICIOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T.T Teme, debes contarme cómo demonios aprendiste a cocinar así, yo llevo un par de años viajando solo y no sé ni freir un huevo-

Sasuke había preparado pollo con champiñones y le había añadido una vinagreta a la ensalada, no había preparado arroz, no no no, no señor, esos carbohidratos son enemigos de su abdomen.

"MALDITO, ¿ACASO HAY ALGO QUE NO LE SALGA BIEN AL MALDITO BASTARDO? ¿AALGO?" Pensaba Sakura sin dejar de observarlo, a lo que se volvió a encontrar con esos ojos negros esquivándolos y sonrojándose al instante.

-¿y? ¿Qué tal está? Ssssssakura- Preguntó el pelinegro mirándola intensamente, como si tratara de ver a través de su cuerpo, pronunciando cada sílaba de su nombre como si de un acusado se tratase.

"DIJO "SAKURA", DIJO "SAAAAAKURAAAAAAAA", sabe mi nombre, sabe mi nombre, sabe mi nombre sabe mi nombre, sabe mi nombre, SABE MI NOMBRE, LO DIJO, LO DIJO, LO DIJO, DIJO "SAKURA", mi nombre suena tan bien saliendo de sus labios perfectos, "ssssakura", "sákura", "sakúra", "sssssaaákuraaaa" KYAAAAAAAAAAA T.T"

-¡Delicioso!- Respondió con una carcajada nerviosa, miraba para todas partes, se acomodaba los lentes, se peinaba el cabello por detrás de las orejas, le daba toquesitos a la mesa con el dedo índice, movía las piernas dinámicamente tratando de esquivar sus pensamientos, o simplemente de esquivar el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha estaba en su casa, en su comedor, en su silla, en sus narices, justo cuando creía haber superado el shock otra vez se encontró con esos ojos.

-¡MÁS-TEBYO!-

-¡NARUTO! Compórtate en la mesa- Reaccionó Sakura, lanzándole otro coñazo en la cabeza, Naruto ya llevaba una colección de chibolos.

-Sí que lo tienes bien domesticado ¿Desde cuando salen?-

-PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF, ¿SALIR?- Gritaron Naruto y Sakura al unisono viéndose la cara el uno al otro, botando una carcajada que venía de lo más profundo de sus seres

-¿salir? Jajajajaja-

-¿Nosotros? Jajajajajaja-

-Escúchalo Sakura, escúchalo, jajajajajajaja-

-Lo sé, lo sé jajajajajajajajajaja-

-No puedo, no… pffffffhjjajajajajaajjajajajajajajaa-

-Que gracioso jajajajajajaja-

-jajajajajajaja dile dile-

-jajajajajajajaajajaja cariño dile tuuuu jajajajaja-

-Cállate phhhajjajajaajjaajjaaja suenas asquerosooo jajajajajaja-

-jajajajajaja ya sakurita de mi vida jajajajajaja-

-Ya entendí que no salen, ya pueden callarse-

-jajajaja ay teme ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? Jajajajaja-

-Pues no sé, como se comportan, tu preocupación, y sobre todo, VIVEN JUNTOS-

-Naruto y yo somos primos- Respondió Sakura naturalmente conteniendo un poco de risa

-Sí-tebyo jajajajajaja-

-También es mi mejor amigo- Agregó Sakura calmándose por fin, tomó un poco de jugo y le pegó en la frente a Naruto para que deje de reírse –Y no vivimos juntos, solo se queda por unos días hasta que retoma sus viajes de vagabundo-

-Mejores amigos, y no soy vagabundo, soy mochilero- Agregó Naruto mientras se masajeaba la frente por el golpe, era una escena agradable, Sakura y Naruto, ambos sonrientes afirmando su amistad, podía notarse la naturalidad con la que fluía la conversación entre ellos. La comida se había enfriado, de pronto el lugar fue inundado con silencio, incómodo para Sakura, indiferente para Sasuke e imperceptible para Naruto.

-Lavaré los platos- Dijo Sakura tratando de evadir la incomodidad

-¡GRACIAS SAKURA! T.T Es la primera vez que no me obligas a lavar los platos- Respondió Naruto arrodillado abrazándola por la cintura

-Ya ya ya ya, vete vete-

-Tomaré una ducha-tebyo-

Naruto subió las escaleras con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza mientras silbaba una canción, Sakura lavababa los platos tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese en

"Sasuke, que bomboncito, hermoso, precioso, papito, Sakura, míralo, MÍRALO, está jugando con Totoro, la actitud de "me vale todo" mezclada con esa escena de ternura es el mix perfecto como para comprarlo y chuparse los dedos"

Totoro había acaparado la atención de Sasuke acostándose en su regazo boca arriba, jugando con un tira que salía del cuello de la sudadera azul oscura que llevaba, la cual por cierto, le quedaba a la perfección, traía un pantalón negro que le formaba las piernas de futbolista dignas de un modelo con menos del 3% de grasa corporal, y unos zapatos marineros que combinaban con su bolsa de cuero. Sasuke desvió su mirada de Totoro y empezó a observarla, a la nerd, a la loser del instituto, lavaba los platos con mucho furor sin decir una palabra, nunca se había fijado en su piel, era muy blanca, se veía suave, es más, nunca se había fijado en ella, después de todo era un cero a la izquierda, su rostro no llevaba maquillaje, podía notarse, llevaba unos shorts grandes que le llegaban a la cintura, por dentro una blusa rosa simplona y señorona, como sacada de una tienda de antigüedades, unos tenis blancos, muy limpios, su cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, y ese delantal rosa pastel, que le armaba bien la cintura, no estaba tan mal, algo había de rescatable, nunca había visto a la loser en shorts lavando platos, ¿Pero que decía? Era la tipa que nadie conocía, es más, ni si quiera sabía cuál era su apellido, sabía que se llamaba "Sakura" porque Naruto lo repetía cada cinco segundos, en seguida sacudió su cabeza tratando de evadir pensamientos estúpidos. Totoro ronroneaba en su regazo, esta vez descansando boca abajo. De pronto recordó aquel borrador, el gato en verdad se parecía al de aquel borrador.

-Oye, el borrador, ¿Era tuyo?-

"¿Borrador? EL BORRADOR, nos está hablando del borrador Sakura, el borrador, el del maldito gato, el gato gordo"

-Uhh, sí, era mío-

"Tonta tonta tonta TONTA, NO DEBISTE DECIRLE QUE ERA TUYO SAKURA, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? ESE BORRADOR ES TU TARJETA DE PRESENTACIÓN COMO LA DESADAPTADA SOCIAL QUE ERES"

-Este gato, en verdad se parece a aquel borrador, que por cierto, ¿Qué persona con sentido del gusto compraría algo como eso?- Preguntó con una expresión de hastío.

Sasuke se puso de pie haciendo que Totoro brincara a otro asiento, se acercó a la refri que estaba a unos pasos de Sakura, se puso a observar las fotografías colgadas, todas eran de Naruto y de ella, y una sola de un par de personas adultas, al parecer sus padres, no podían ser otras personas, los imanes de flores y animales tiernos dictaban una personalidad tierna y femenina que contradecía sus constantes demostraciones de fuerza con Naruto.

-¿Qué shampoo usas?-

La piel de Sakura se erizó, su cabello se electrificó, sus musculos se tensaron y su corazón se aceleró, podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke en su nuca, muy sutil, pero ahí estaba, ¿Cómo es que no había notado que se movilizó hacia ella? Al parecer lavar los platos para esquivar pensamientos había sido muy útil, el Uchiha se había acercado con curiosidad, un aroma frutal se desprendía de algún lado, cómo adoraba ese aroma, estaba harto de los aromas chillones y dulces que desprendían todas las chicas que se le acercaban, siguió su olfato instintivamente y sin darse cuenta se encontraba a espaldas de la desadaptada social oliendo su cabello, se atrevió a coger un mechón y acercarlo a su nariz.

-Huele delicioso- Dijo sin abrir los ojos, como tratando de guardar ese aroma en su mente, cielos, sí que olía bien, le traía un par de recuerdos.

Sakura se volteó, y aunque Sasuke estaba dos baldosas lejos de ella se sintió acorralada entre el Uchiha y el fregadero, tenía las manos mojadas y con jabón, la imagen que observaba era perfecta, Sasuke Uchiha a contra luz en su cocina parado justo frente a ella con los ojos cerrados y esa pose de "soy el mejor y nunca me despeino" que lo hacía ver tan Sasuke. Sentía que su cara iba a explotar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Sasuke con sarcasmo, por supuesto que sabía lo que sucedía, era obvio, la pobrecilla estaba delante del gran Uchiha, después de todo la nerd es una chica, todas las chicas caen frente a Sasuke Uchiha. –¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- Añadió mientras sonreía de ladito como era de costumbre, esa sonrisa de "soy tu dueño y haré contigo lo que quiera"

"YO SOY TU ANASTASIA SASUKE, 50 SOMBRAS DE SASUKE, HASME LO QUE QUIERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS, Sakura, ataca, ataca, ATACAA"

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ-TEBYO?-

-¡Naruto! Quebuenoquellegas,toma,lavalosplatos,adiós- Dijo Sakura sin respirar y sin pausas mientras huía a toda velocidad a su habitación.

-¿QUÉ? ¡SAKURA! Yo creí que… tu… ¡Creí que no tendría que lavar platos-tebyo! T.T-

-Ponte el delantal- Le respondió Sasuke con una risita burlona

-Sasuke, ya verás maldito…-

Naruto se calmó y tomó una actitud seria.

-Sasuke, te prohíbo que te acerques a Sakura, puedes jugar con cualquier chica, menos con Sakura, oh bueno, si alguien me gusta con esa persona tampoco, de ahí con cualquiera, o bueno, si rompo con esa persona y me gusta alguien más, tampoco con esa persona ni con Sakura, TÚ ME ENTIENDES ¿ENTENDIDO?-

-Tranquilízate Naruto, no pienso hacerle nada a tu prima, no le veo nada interesante-

-Así me gusta, que te alejes de ella, no te le acerq... ¿CÓMO QUE NADA INTERESANTE? Ella es la mejor prima de la historia, es la mejor mujer que he conocido hasta ahora, y te prohíbo que juegues con sus sentimientos-tebyo-

-Vaya, estoy empezando a dudar que sean solo primos o amigos como dicen-

-Voy en serio Sasuke, ella es mi mejor amiga, es muy preciada para mi-

-No haré nada- Respondió caminando hacia la sala con lentitud a la vez que lanzaba un bostezo.

-Eres un idiota Naruto-

-¿Por qué la agresividad-tebyo? Todos son así conmigo T.T-

-Si tanto la quieres deberías tratar algo con ella-

-Jamás la he visto de esa manera-

-Tienes razón, hay mejores cosas que ver- Respondió con malicia

-SASUKEEEE-

Sasuke lo agarró del cuello con el brazo practicándole una llave.

-Maldito Suéltame-

-Di "Perdón Sasuke mi rey señor de los señores"- Demandó Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida mientras Naruto movía los brazos por doquier sin logro alguno

-TEMEEEEEEEEEE-

Sasuke lo soltó, este calló al suelo cansado de forcejear, Naruto lo miró con desprecio y el Uchiha le devolvió una mirada de diversión sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad, le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a pararse y los dos echaron a reír, Sakura podía escuchar las carcajadas desde su habitación, estaba hecha bolita tras la puerta sin poder respirar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, su corazón iba a mil por hora, su cerebro le reprochaba su estupidez, le gritaba que era una idiotez actuar así frente a un individuo como Sasuke Uchiha, pero su corazón no dejaba de correr y querer salirse de su pecho.

No podía dejar de repetir la imagen de Sasuke frente a ella una y otra vez, la sensación de su respiración en su nuca se repetía sin parar haciéndole erizarse una y otra vez, no podía dejar de reclamarse lo tonta y con poco valor que era una y otra vez.

"Eres una idiota Sakura, te voy a homenajear con un sitio web, .com"

Estrechaba sus manos contra su pecho, agachó su cabeza y sus mechones cubrieron su rostro por completo, los dedos de sus pies se recogieron al igual que sus rodillas. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se calmó.

"Esto no podría ir de mal en peor, tomaré un baño en la tina, tal vez pase algo como en los mangas, en los que el chico se equivoca de habitación y se mete en el baño sin querer, o tal vez no tenga shampoo y venga a pedirme un poco, quizás no tenga toallas, o quizás le falte jabón, entonces cuando venga, estaré aquí, en la tina, con las velas encendidas y le diré…"

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAA-

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-¿Tienes alcohol? Tengo una pequeña herida que me hice en… ah sí, banditas también ¿tienes banditas? Creo que ya se infectó ¿Tú qué opinas Sakura?- Preguntaba Naruto enseñándole un raspón en el codo sin percatarse de que Sakura casi moría de un infarto

-Toma- Le entregó Sakura con desprecio las banditas y el alcohol

-Gracias Sakura, eres la mejor ¿lo sabías?- Respondía Naruto mientras era arrastrado del cuello de la sudadera fuera del cuarto

-LA PRÓXIMA TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR- Gritó mientras tiraba un portazo que hizo que los cuadros colgados en el pasillo temblaran.

"Naruto estúpido…" Pensaba Sakura con coraje infinito. Se desvistió, llenó la bañera y le puso esencias y se metió, se quedó mucho tiempo dentro del agua, sus dedos parecían pasas, entonces recordó una vez más, recordó el olor que había hecho que Sasuke Uchiha le respirara en la nuca, se tiró tres litros de aquel shampoo en la cabeza y se restregó con mucho ahínco, lo dejó reposar por varios minutos, casi media hora, veía la puerta esperando que alguna de sus predicciones se cumplieran pero nada pasó, se enjuagó, salió del baño, sacó su pijama y la puso sobre la cama, era la misma de siempre, un pantalón con estampado de GATOS y una camisa de botones que le hacía juego, la miró con mucha determinación llegando a la conclusión de que era una completa loser, claro, esto ya lo sabía, solo se lo estaba recordando.

"No pensarás usar eso ¿oh sí? Es decir, Sasuke Uchiha está bajo tu mismo techo, Sasuke, UCHIHA, SASUKE, estamos hablando del muchacho más popular de todo el instituto, ¿no pensarás usar ese espanto? Vamos niña, piénsalo bien, ¿Cuántas oportunidades como esta se dan en la vida? NO SE DAN ESTAS OPORTUNIDADES, esto tal vez es un sueño del cual te despertarás pronto así que aprovéchalo y has lo que sea necesario para llamar su atención"

Sakura frunció el ceño, craqueó sus dedos y se puso a buscar en su guarda ropa, no sabía muy bien qué, pero seguía buscando, pronto se encontró con una pila de ropa sobre su cama, jamás había visto su cuarto tan desordenado, pues, jamás había tenido necesidad de hacer tal desastre. Totoro se divertía con la ropa, la derrumbaba y se metía debajo de ella.

"ESTO, ESTO ES" Se dijo así misma cogiendo unos shorts que su mamá le había comprado para cuando practicaba atletismo, nunca los usó porque eran indecentes y poco pudorosos.

"Pero… son de cuando estaba en la primaria, no creo que me queden" Pensó con desánimo mientras metía una pierna tras la otra, los deslizó hacia arriba sorprendiéndose de que hayan podido pasar por sus caderas, armándole el trasero a la perfección, recordó que antes no llevaba una vida saludable como en la actualidad, le gustaban las frituras y las hamburguesas, "Gracias Sakura del pasado por ser gorda y permitirme usar estos shorts" pensó. Se puso una blusa blanca de tiras que le quedaba holgada, no tenía blusas apretadas, jamás había utilizado blusas apretadas. Caminó hacia el espejo y lo que vio la sorprendió.

"PAREZCO PROSTITUTAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Gritó en su mente mientras su cara se enrojecía.

"Sakura, esto es… ¡PERFECTO! Esos shorts te quedan muy bien shanarooo"

No se veía tan mal, pensaba, su cuerpo parecía el de otra persona, debía estar loca como para pensar salir así.

"Si no saldrás en público Sakura, solo verás una película en la sala como todos los días antes de dormir, no harás nada diferente, es lo de siempre"

Seguía observándose el trasero, no estaba mal, esto le sacó una sonrisita de lado llena de orgullo por sus posaderas. Se cogió una cebolla en la cabeza, pero luego lo pensó bien, se vio a los ojos en el espejo y de un solo tirón se quitó el moño y su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros, lo peinó un poco y se puso una vincha del lado izquierdo dejando ver su oreja.

"Que bien Sakura, me sorprendes, que orgullo, ahora los lentes, quítate esas gafas horrorosas"

Quería quitarse los lentes, pero no podía, tenía miopía y astigmatismo, se convertiría en un topo sin los lentes.

"Ok Sakura, basta, solo iras a tu sala, en tu casa, a ver una película en TU televisor, no irás a ninguna otra parte"

Respiró profundo y salió de su habitación, reviso que en el pasillo no hubiese nadie, y empezó a bajar las escaleras pegada a la pared, podía escuchar soundtracks de espionaje en su cabeza, bajó uno a uno los escalones llegando al final con el corazón en la garganta, asomó su cabeza un poco para verificar que no hubiese nadie en la sala, luego en el comedor, efectivamente no había nadie, no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse.

"Todo despejado, cambio, cggghh"

Se sentó en el sillón en el puesto de siempre, el cual ya tenía la forma de su trasero, totoro tomó su puesto también en el brazo del sillón junto a Sakura, prendió la tele y empezó a buscar películas en Netflix. Estaba un poco deprimida, esperaba encontrarse con Sasuke, de seguro ya estaba durmiendo, que tonta, que estúpida, y eso del shampoo, que estúpido, esa actitud seductora la usa con todas las chicas, ¿Por qué sonrojarse por algo como eso? ¿Cómo podría el fijarse en alguien como ella? En Sakura Haruno, la nerd más nerd de todas las nerds, la loser número uno, el extintor. Empezó a despejar su cabeza de esos pensamientos absurdos.

-¿Qué tal una de terror?-

Sakura pegó un salto y un grito ahogado, le habían interrumpido sus pensamientos, no estaba acostumbrada a aquello, menos al darse cuenta de que la pregunta había venido de él, de Sasuke.

-No cumples en absoluto con el perfil que me describe Naruto-

Sasuke le había sacado de sus pensamientos, o, había salido de sus pensamientos.

"Cálmate Sakura, debes dejar de actuar como una inepta, contrólate, es un ser humano, imagina que es una tarea, eres buena con las tareas, imagina que esta es tu tarea, ser normal, SER NORMAL, deja tus nervios y actua normal"

-¿De terror? Está bien…- Dijo seria mientras se sentaba en el sillón, su corazón podía escucharse hasta la panadería de la esquina.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El gato- Respondió sentándose al otro extremo del sillón, al menos había sido considerado con eso.

-Totoro-

-¿Totoro?-

-Sip- Respondía sin dejar de ver el televisor buscando entre las películas sin prestar atención a los títulos o a las portadas, los botones del control se quedaron metidos por la fuerza con la que los presionaba.

-Veamos "La noche del demonio" me dijeron que estaba buena, ¿o te dan miedo este tipo de películas?- Preguntó con suspicacia

-Nop- Respondió cortante

-Fui a la habitación de Naruto para que venga a ver la película conmigo pero estaba dormido, así que bajé a verla yo solo pero me encontré contigo-

-Debe estar muy cansado, cargó con esa mochila gigante durante todo el día-

Sakura buscó la película por título y le puso play, Sasuke apagó la luz y volvió a su puesto, Totoro saltó sobre Sakura y se hizo bulluco sobre las piernas de Sasuke, este empezó a acariciarlo mientras veía la pantalla. Silencio absoluto de parte de los dos, a medida que la película avanzaba Sakura olvidaba que tenía a Sasuke a su lado, si había algo que le gustase más a Sakura que su gato y el helado de fresa, eran las películas, adoraba ver películas.

De la nada como si de una película se tratase, sonó un relámpago que hizo que Totoro se despertara, que Sakura saltara, que el Uchiha levantase la mirada y que la luz se fuera. La lluvia no demoró en aparecer.

"No, puede, ser… Esto, es, UN MANGAAA, ESTOY EN UN MANGA SHOJOOOO, se fue la luz, y empezó una tormenta, no puedo creerlo, el Karma se ha puesto a mi favor"

-Que conveniente- Dijo el pelinegro tratando de ver a su alrededor, todo completamente oscuro.

Sakura se paró de inmediato a buscar velas.

"SÍ, VELAS, PERFECTO, EL AMBIENTE PERFECTO"

Colocó un par de velas en platos y las prendió, era demasiado incómodo, se fue la luz, estaba lloviendo y como es una loser anticuada no tiene linternas si no románticas velas aromáticas para poder tener algo de luz.

Sakura retomó su puesto en el sillón recogiendo las piernas hacia su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos, apoyaba su barbilla sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba a través de la ventana a su derecha como la lluvia se intensificaba al igual que sus palpitaciones.

Sasuke le hechó un vistazo a la figura sentada a su lado, traía un short muy pequeño, nada parecido al que llevaba por la tarde, era un short extremadamente pequeño y ajustado color negro, el tirante de la blusa que cargaba se había resbalado por su hombro, no pudo evitar ver su piel otra vez, se veía mucho más suave y tersa a la luz de las velas, sus piernas estaban muy bien, no eran atléticas pero eran muy femeninas, sus brazos delgados y su cabello suave y brillante, y ese olor, cerró los ojos para percibirlo mejor, basta, basta, basta, debía dejar de pensar así de la cerebrito del curso, el gran Sasuke Uchiha teniendo pensamientos varoniles acerca de la loser, no no no no no, que absurdo, pero es que no parecía una loser, después de todo lo que le había contado Naruto, y después de verla en esa forma, y con esos shorts ajustados, no lo parecía, aunque todos dijesen que sí, no lo parecía, Sasuke se estresó por sus pensamientos por lo que trató de entablar una conversación.

-¿Cuántos años?-

-Tengo 19- Respondió sin dejar de mirar la ventana, no podía voltear, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y el ceño fruncido en señal de desesperación, Sasuke Uchiha le estaba entablando una conversación.

-Me refería al gato…-

"Tonta tonta tonta tona, TONTA, se refería al gato, AL GATO"

-Oh, no lo sé, lo adopté ya grande, un día de regreso a casa me empezó a seguir, lo dejé entrar porque llovía, igual que hoy, estaba empapado, lo sequé con una toalla y le di leche, si lo hubieses visto antes, era muy delgado, desde entonces está conmigo-

-Ahora es un gato muy gordo-

"Estoy hablando con Sasuke, estoy hablando con el de mi gato T.T"

-Sí, come muchísimo y no hace nada todo el día- respondió sonriendo

-¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Por qué vives sola?-

-¿Mis padres? Viajan mucho, los veo un par de veces al año, son buenos para los negocios, pero no logran superarse económicamente por lo que no pueden dejar de viajar, verás, papá ama los casinos, por lo que perdemos mucho dinero constantemente, mamá ha luchado con eso durante años, pero no puedes enderezar a la naturaleza, árbol que nace torcido jamás su tronco endereza… Lo lamento, no sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto-

-Son los de la foto en la refri ¿no?-

-Así es…-

-Al menos tienes suerte de no verlos, yo quisiera que mis padres viajaran tanto como los tuyos, me hacen la vida imposible, y heme aquí, en tu casa sin luz por ese motivo-

-Lo lamento, suele irse la luz a menudo por el sector-

"Que niñato, es un rebelde sin causa, SIN CAUSA, debería agradecer que sus padres viven con él"

-Deberías agradecer que tus padres viven contigo-

"SAKURA, ACABAS DE PENSAR EN VOZ ALTA"

-hmmp-

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡No quise decir…! Es decir ¡No pretendía regañarte ni nada por el estilo!- Respondió Sakura apenada, volteando por fin su rostro.

Tun-Tún

"¿Qué es esto?" Pensó Sasuke para sí mismo.

Sakura se disculpaba con una sonrisa de pena y Sasuke la miraba serio y sin expresión.

"T.T Sakura la cagaste, mira como te mira, que horroooor"

Tun-Tún

Eran sus palpitaciones, las palpitaciones de Sasuke.

"¿QUÉ CARAJOS…?" Se preguntó a sí mismo

-¿Tienes mascotas?- Preguntó Sakura nerviosa, tratando de arreglar su metida de pata en la conversación.

Sasuke seguía serio y sin expresión por fuera, por dentro algo hervía en su interior, sus palpitaciones no incrementaban pero se hacían más fuertes, no podía evitarlo.

-Sí, un pitbull-

TUN – TÚN

-Que lindo, me encantan los animales, tendría un zoológico si pudiera- Respondió sonriente acostándose sobre sus rodillas-

Era por ella, POR LA NERD, por la loser, la señora de los gatos, la fuera de moda y con cuerpo escuálido con un gato gordo como compañero, estaba teniendo impulsos absurdos por esta chica paliducha y sin sentido del glamour sentada junto a él.

-Los animales, sí, me gustan-

Sakura seguía sonriendo tontamente tratando de formular alguna otra pregunta para arreglar esa situación tan vergonzosa. De pronto sintió como la agarraban de la muñeca aprisionándola contra el sillón, Sasuke se había acercado peligrosamente irrumpiendo en su espacio personal, podía sentir como el pecho del Uchiha le presionaba las piernas hacia el brazo del sillón, Sasuke inhaló profundamente para luego exhalar haciendo que los cabellos en la frente de Sakura se movieran, olía delicioso, ese aroma frutal, en verdad olía delicioso. Con la otra mano lentamente le quitó las gafas colocándolas sobre la mesita tras de ella haciendo que su cuerpo la presione aún más quedando aún más cerca, la miró a los ojos pero ella esquivó su mirada, podía darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, sí que lo estaba, había estado así desde que él llegó a la casa, lo notaba, y por más que quisiera evadir esa sensación con respecto a la nerd no podía, eso le gustaba.

-Eres una nerd Haruno…- Le dijo al oído haciendo que su aliento le provoque un escalofrío placentero por todo el cuerpo, sin soltarle la muñeca, con la otra mano tomó la barbilla de Sakura forzándola a verlo a los ojos –Pero de todas maneras, eres linda…- Agregó esta vez haciendo que su aliento golpee los labios de Sakura. Ella estaba a punto de una embolia cerebral. Sakura cerró los ojos y sacó un pico de pato con los labios acercándolos hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke la vió, soltó una pequeña risa imperceptible para Sakura la cual estaba metida en un trance total del cual no podía despertar por nada del mundo, Sasuke ablandó los labios de Sakura presionándolos suavemente con su pulgar haciendo que el pico de pato desaparezca, se mordió el labio inferior pensando en lo que Naruto le había dicho.

"NO JUEGUES CON ELLA TEME" Recordó.

Se detuvo por unos segundos y luego pensó "No estoy haciendo nada malo, le estoy haciendo un favor, soy Sasuke Uchiha, nadie podría sentirse usada por mi" así que continuó, cerró sus ojos, se acercó hacia ella, hacia su rostro y lo hizo, la besó, muy despacio, sin lengua, sin alborotos, un beso muy inocente, muy tranquilo, muy tierno. Los labios de la nerd eran pequeños pero carnosos, estaban tibios a pesar del frio, se sentían muy… acogedores.

Continuará.

Muchas gracias por leer el capi :3 Por favor, déjenme saber su opinión, en serio me gustaría mucho.

Saludos!


End file.
